Flesh
by blackfire93
Summary: Bella's my sister but a prude next to me. I hate Edward and dislike Alice as I know that they are mate's and hurting Jasper who thinks of Alice as his wife and Edward as his brother. I'm in love with Jasper and tonight at Bella's 18th birthday party I'm going to finally tell him that. Wish me luck!


**My OC is the adopted older sister of Bella by one year. She is 5'11 with a spiky asymmetrical bob haircut her black hair is dyed an icy blue with dark blue tips. Her eyes are a deep green with flecks of gold. She has a bad-girl mentality but she is loyal to those she truly loves which is few and far in between. She is an adrenaline junkie and very athletic. She did ballet and gymnastics until she finished High School at the age of sixteen. She hasn't gone to college because she simply likes traveling around and seeing new things, she loves to sing which she does well. She has a slightly husky alto voice and she is not ashamed to show or tell exactly how she really feels. She knows about the Cullen's and she knew just by her observation that Edward and Alice were mates and Edward was just using Bella because Jasper was catching on. (The song is called Flesh by Simon Curtis I only used a few of the lyrics that I spread out, it's basically just the first part of the song put into several different locations in the write)**

"Hello everyone thanks for coming to Bella's 18th birthday party to start things off I'll be taking the first turn on this wonderful karaoke machine. This song is called Flesh enjoy it because I will. Oh and Jasper make sure you listen closely." I said before pushing the play button and the drums began to beat like a heart. I raised my arms above my head causing my tight black mini dress to raise a few inches as I began to sing and move my hips seductively to the beat as I started to sing.

 _ **This is not the way into my heart**_

 _ **Into my head**_

 _ **Into my brain**_

 _ **Into none of the above**_

I wanted to laugh at Bella's horrified expression she always had been more of a bookworm 'good girl' and getting together with Edward seemed to have really made her worry about how people saw her. I saw the way Jasper's eyes darkened and knew that I was getting to him, of course the lust that I was feeling and creating in the teenage boys in the rather sizable crowd probably helped that along. I flashed him an almost canine like smirk as I continued to sing.

 _ **This is just my way of unleashing**_

 _ **The feelings deep inside of me**_

 _ **This spark of black that I seem to love**_

I exchanged a smirk with Rosalie she had taken to me immediately as I was like her in several ways and we both thought that Bella and Edward were definitely not meant to be. I told her about my feelings for Jasper and how I believed that Edward and Alice were having an affair. She admitted to thinking that they had been messing around behind the families back and she knew that Alice didn't make Jasper as happy as I did and could. She also told me that Bella wasn't the first human girl that Edward had claimed to 'love'. The rest of the Cullen's looked bemused although Esme was giving me a look of motherly disapproval. However the one I was really interested in was slowly walking towards the stage where I was singing and moving sensoulsy.

 _ **We can get a little crazy just for fun**_

 _ **Just for fun**_

 _ **Don't even try to hold it back**_

 _ **Just let go**_

I was only a little surprised as Jasper came up on the stage and took the second microphone and began to sing with me as we moved our bodies together in a seductive dance. I saw Alice's angry look and mentally snickered, _"Didn't see this coming did you pixie."_ I thought as Jasper and I continued to dance and sing to the song, I saw Edward leave Bella and go to Alice to comfort her. I felt a little bad for Bella but I knew that she was never meant to be Edwards. In fact I didn't think that she was actually someone who should know about the supernatural side however it was too late now. Hopefully she didn't spend the rest of her life deluding herself to thinking that Edward loved her and would come back for her and make her immortal. All of us knew Edward was never planning on changing Bella and it would break her heart if she found out that fact.

 _ **You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse**_

 _ **Beat beat beat beat-**_

At the end of the song Jasper and I gave a little wave bow combo to the loud applause before we exited the stage. As soon as we were out of the human's eyes Jasper picked me up and used his vampire speed getting us to a clearing far away from the gathering. I smiled and placed a kiss on his neck before he set me down on my feet and then the obvious lust and love that we were both feeling took control and that night became the first of many beautiful and passionate moments in my human life with Jasper.

 **NARRITIVE OF LATER EVENTS:**

The Cullen's split up after that first night, Alice and Edward ran away after knowing that their secret was out. Rosalie and Emmet stayed with Jasper who was now dating me with the intention of marrying me as soon as I was ready. When I told Jasper that I didn't mind if he 'ate' rapist, pedophiles, terrorist and the like when he felt a hunger for human blood he was extremely happy although Carlise and Esme disapproved violently. Rosalie and Emmet however were okay with it and although actually 'dined out' every-once in a while along with Jasper. They saved several young kids and two of them were orphans which they brought them back to the house and raised them as their own.

After Edward left with Alice for good Bella freaked out and went into a zombie like state of depression, while a local boy named Jacob Black did everything he could to bring her out of it. However after a while it was too much for Charlie and he told Bella she had to leave his home unless she started to behave like a normal girl again. She packed a bag and left him in the middle of the night, running away with the Jacob Black kid. A year later they returned Bella was pregnant and finally happy and living again. Charlie and she began to heal their relationship and as far as I know Charlie and Bella became the best of friends and he absolutely adored the nine grandchildren Bella and Jacob produced.

I stayed at the Cullen's house and when I turned nine-teen I asked Jasper to be the one to change me and he did although he was afraid about his control slipping. I made sure he knew that I trusted him completely and I asked Jasper to bite me on the right side of my neck because I wanted to show off my mark. I was proud that he was the one who changed me and by doing so marked me and bonded us even closer and for the rest of eternity. Jasper after learning my reason behind my request was so happy that he began to get things ready for me to change immediately as well as get a ring so he could propose and we could get married before leaving for our honeymoon which he would change me after two weeks.

After I woke up for the last time everything became clear to me and my sense's were amazing and for the first month Jasper and I stayed alone to help me get some control over myself. Three months later Alice showed back up and tried to demand I leave Jasper, I punched her head off and Rosalie who was with me at the time helped me rip apart her body then Jasper showed up, Edward's head in his hands and dragging the rest of Edwards body behind him. We burned a single arm from each of them and then put them back together in a warning that we would not be so forgiving if they came to part us again.

After they ran away I learned of my own vampire power that same night as Jasper and I conceived and Rosalie and Emmet did as well. Rosalie and I immediately knew of the new presence in our bodies although we waited for two weeks to be fully sure before with great joy we accepted the fact that we were pregnant and we told our mates who were overjoyed as we were. Apparently that was my gift, the gift of life and I could grant it on anyone I chose to. Smiling I kissed Jasper harshly my joy so great I could not find the right words to speak so instead I showed my joy through my actions. We were a tight knit family of four as the two human children that Rosalie and Emmet had raised turned out to be shape-shifters and had been taking in by the Tribe in Forks. Soon we would have little ones to raise and love, children of our own flesh and blood. I was afraid at first wondering what they would be like, what would happen but one night I had a dream of two beautiful baby boys half human, half vampire able to feed and live on both human food and blood and they stopped aging at twenty three and I just knew. Everything was going to be alright, and everything was.


End file.
